


The Club

by FlameWolf



Series: My Strange Romance [1]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Manson is a bit of a Cherryhound, Oral, Public lewdness, Slight Bondage, Slight Dominance/Submission, Smut, pointless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins when Cherise meets a rather unexpected person at the club.  Things just get hotter from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Marilyn Manson. This fic is a work of fiction and just for fun, no profit will be made from it.
> 
> Author’s Note: A pseudo Oneshot collection with a background plot tying them together. The series does have an end goal but this is mostly for some porny fun with everyone’s favorite rock star. Pointless porn ahead!

    The music thudded and multi-colored lasers fought valiantly to cut through the thick smoke that made the crowd into hazy silhouettes.  Cherise was in the middle of it all, simply moving her slim body to the beat of the techno music that poured from the speakers.  Black jeans clung to her shapely hips and a Marilyn Manson t-shirt adorned her torso.  Faux leather platform shoes graced her feet and dark make-up delicately colored her eyes.  Her hair was black, reached the middle of her back and had a blonde front that framed her pale face.  Altogether, she was the type of woman that set men to drooling.

    Yet, despite many propositions from the horny men around her, the young female continued to dance on her own; not even giving them the time of day.  Her blue eyes rolled in irritation as the last person left.  The guy was decent looking but that was as far as it got.  He had been about as smart as a rock and talking with him had been an unbearable chore.  At first she had come here to find a date but now she had simply resigned herself to enjoying the music and colorful lights.  So far, these guys couldn’t think any further than their dicks and she didn’t want that!  Cherise longed for conversation, for someone she could actually have deep discussions with.

    Releasing a frustrated sigh, the dual haired woman simply closed her sapphire eyes and lost herself to the pulsing beat of the music.  The smoke of the machines stuck to her skin but she ignored the unpleasant sensation to allow her body to follow the music.  Her rounded hips swiveled and undulated as she sank towards the ground and languidly raised her shapely arms over her head.  As the twenty-eight year old rose back up, she felt a pair of strong hands encircle her waist.  Her heart jumped in her throat and she froze briefly against the male behind her as she turned her head slightly to look at him.  “Ah, ah. Don’t wanna reveal that just yet,” came a smooth, oddly familiar baritone in her ear as a gentle but firm hand came up to stop her movement.

    Swallowing nervously as her heart beat against her ribs like a nervous bird, Cherise took a deep, steadying breath before returning her gaze to the front.  He was an arm’s length away from her body but one hand still rested on her right hip as his left hand came back down to join it.  She was unsure if she should ask for help but realized he wasn’t really holding her or pressing himself against her.  He was merely resting his hands on her lower waist, just on the top of the swell of her hips.  “You dance beautifully,” came a husk by her right ear that nearly made all the strength bleed out of her legs.

    Something about his voice was seriously pinging some alarm bells in the back of her mind and her womanhood seemed to flood with desire from the sound of it.  Shuddering slightly, the black clad woman cleared her throat as she tried to gather her breath enough to speak.  Something about the man behind her simply radiated sensuality and also felt oddly familiar to the young woman.  “You seem a little... off balance,” came an amused purr as the hands on her hips began to guide her movements.

    “Relax, close your eyes and allow the music to speak through you again,” sighed her mystery companion as she took a deep breath and allowed herself to do just that.

    Soon Cherise lost herself to the music once more, her blonde bangs moving in and out of her face.  The man behind her stayed silent but kept his hands on her hips, seeming to effortlessly move along with her.  He mirrored her movements like a shadow, the heat of his hands almost burning her skin through her t-shirt.  “Why is a creature as breathtaking as you dancing alone?” came a throaty sigh by her right ear, his hands spreading on her tiny waist; the index fingers very nearly brushing the undersides of her ample breasts.

    “Why aren’t you letting me see your face?” Cherise quipped, smirking when he chuckled.

    “I don’t want you to freak out,” came another throaty husk by her ear as his arms slowly snaked around to wrap in front of her.  He wore a long sleeve, black shirt and when the arms pulled up, she could just see the tips of tattoos.  Tattoos that seemed familiar from the brief glimpses she had gotten.  His lithe, muscled body pressed against her back as he began to move them to the next song.

    “What, ya ugly or something?” the dual haired female quipped, her heart doing its level best to beat its way out of her chest.  Something about this man thrilled her to her very core, his familiar voice coiling into a place deep inside her and vibrating pleasant tingles.

    “Some might say I am but I don’t think you’re one of them,” he growled in her ear, his palm flattening over her stomach, right over the face of Marilyn Manson that was on her shirt, as their hips swayed and undulated in unison.

    “Do I know you somehow?” Cherise asked as he overtly began to grind himself into the butt of her jeans.  For some reason, the young female didn’t really mind.  Something about him was familiar, safe and she found herself easily relaxing around him despite the fact she had yet to see his face.

    “You might,” came a throaty rumble by her ear as his right hand slipped under the hem of her shirt and began to work its way upward.  His callused palm cradled her bra covered breast as he began to nip gently at her neck.  His hot breath fanned across her skin as he released a low growl, something about the sound causing a bit of a pavlovian response in her body.  Something that usually only happened when Marilyn Manson made a certain noise.

    Her hips jerked helplessly as a ragged gasp left her lips, desire burning in her lower body as her womanhood almost seemed to pulse.  Chuckling against her overly heated skin, the man behind her laved her over her pulse slowly with his tongue as skilled fingers toyed with her clothed nipple.  “Hmmm that noise is always a favorite,” came a cocky, throaty reply flush against her, well, flesh.  Then his teeth were gently nipping her, fogging her mind with sensation.  That voice!  Something about it played her body like a fiddle and Cherise didn’t want this sweet torture to ever end.

    “With how you’re responding, it makes me wonder a few things about you,” came the strained baritone from below her ear, his clothed arousal grinding firmly against the ass of her jeans.

    “Do you fantasize about someone who sounds like me?  Is that why my voice is making you so... wanton,” came a breathy growl as a pair of lips closed over her delicate earlobe.  Then the hand on her right breast was blazing its way downward to rest over her quivering stomach, his pinky playing with the hem of her skin tight jeans.

    “Who do I sound like, hmmm?  Just who is it that’s taught your body to react like this,” came a breathy, amused sounding rumble right beside her ear as he continued to move their bodies in an odd facsimile of a dance.

    His questions gave her pause but the young woman found it hard to think around the lust fogging her brain.  So far, in her twenty-six years of life, only one man had even come close to arousing her.  As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Cherise had to fight not to laugh out loud.  The very idea that Marilyn Manson was the one behind her was so impossible that it was laughable.  Yet, now that she actually thought about it, his voice did sound a lot like the singer’s speaking voice.  “You’d only laugh at me if I told you,” she replied, suddenly finding his closeness unbearable.  She had no idea who this man was and here she was allowing him to grind himself against her ass like she was some cheap whore.

    “Try me,” came the gruff reply as his arms tightened around her and held her flush against him.  His palm flexed on her lower stomach reflexively as he slowly began to move them deeper into the crowd.

    “Its way too silly to even entertain!” the dual haired woman protested, suddenly feeling embarrassed for even thinking it.

    “Try. Me,” came the much more impatient, insistent sounding reply, the voice more snarl than words as it rumbled against her neck.

    “You sound like Marilyn Manson,” Cherise breathed, her breath hitching in her throat as the hand on her stomach slid over her pants to cup her crotch.

    “Call me Brian,” he chuckled, planting a heated kiss just below her ear; the smell of his cologne making her mouth water.

    Before the incredulous snort could even make it to her lips, Cherise found herself being spun around to face the man behind her.  There, mere inches from her, was a make-upless Marilyn Manson.  His messy, fringe of black hair was combed to the left and he wore a large, dark pair of sunglasses that hid most of his upper face.  A smirk curled his lips as her jaw simply dropped open from shock.  “Hmm, no fangirl screaming is certainly a good start to our night,” he purred, looking very much like the cat that got the cream.

    All that left her was a stunned, breathless squeak before he gently pushed her lower jaw closed and caressed her chin with a rough thumb.  “Now, I have to wonder just how often you’ve fantasized about me if just my voice can cause this reaction,” he rumbled, a cocky, amused looking smirk on his face as he gazed down at her through his sunglasses.  Another small noise left her lips as she continued to stare up at the singer who held her in his arms.   _‘No way this is really happening!  Any moment now I’ll wake up in my bed severely disappointed’_ Cherise thought frantically to herself and Manson released a low chuckle.

    “Do you touch yourself to my music?  Or do you fantasize scenarios of what I would do to you,” came a husky rumble just before he spun her back around and pressed himself against her butt once more.   _‘Oh God, he can’t really be asking this’_ she whined to herself as her cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

    “I-I... Um, I,” she stammered in a shaky voice as one of his hands came to rest on the swell of her hips while placing the other on her lower stomach and began to move her rather sensually against himself.

    “Tell me,” came a rough, throaty growl by her ear as a new, pulsing beat began to play around them.  Taking a deep breath, the young female closed her eyes to steady herself.  If this was really happening, she would be a fool not to go along with it.  Especially after just how often she fantasized about this very thing happening.

    “A bit of both,” she finally replied quietly, her heart thudding in her ears as nervousness and mortification filled her.  To be honest, fantasizing about the rock star behind her was a guilty pleasure; one she did so often that just the sound of his voice began to make her wet.  This unfortunate side effect nearly made it impossible for her to listen to his music in public.  The fact that she now had his husky rumbling in her ear was practically driving her wild with lust.

    “Really?  What do I do to you in these fantasies?”came a seductive purr against her skin as his arms wrapped around her front once more.

    Heart nearly stopping from the gruff question, Cherise swallowed thickly as she licked her bone dry lips.  Her entire body tingled with anticipation, nervousness and embarrassment.  Was this actually happening?  Was her idol really asking these things and grinding his erection in circles on her butt?  Sure there was clothing in the way but she could feel each pulse of him through both their jeans.  “Do I nip you neck?” he husked, biting her skin gently and drawing a quiet moan from her lips.

    “Do I play with your breasts?” came a rumble by her ear as the hand on her stomach blazed its way upward to cup her above her clothes.  Whimpering slightly as her legs shuddered, Cherise did her very best to hold onto herself.  She felt as if every nerve was on fire, every touch on her skin sending sparks of electricity straight to her core.

    Chuckling against her skin, he whirled her to face him once again.  Then his lips were crashing down over hers as his arms tightened possessively over her back.  Manson’s tongue demanded entrance while a hand came up to cradle the back of her head and hold her to him.  Opening with a gasp, Cherise marvelled at his taste.  He tasted faintly of licorice, something sweet and alcohol; yet under that there was a taste that was just him.  As her tongue moved timidly over his, the singer released a shuddery moan that came from deep in his chest.  Then he was breaking the kiss and pulling her through the crowd.

    Stumbling behind him, the dual haired woman tried to focus on breathing as her heart raced wildly within her chest.  Manson had a strange look on his pale face as he tugged her toward the private rooms offered by the club.  Sometimes couples on the dance floor got a bit amorous and these room were available so other patrons wouldn’t be subjected to unwanted displays of affection.  Leading her to one of the more posh looking rooms, the musician ushered her inside before shutting and locking the door.  “What’s your name kitten?” he purred, stalking towards her with a smirk on his face.

    Her cerulean gaze widened as her breath caught in her throat and her heart virtually stopped beating.  Her extremities went numb and tingly as she found it rather hard just to stand, in fact her legs felt more like noodles.  Taking a shuddery breath as he closed the distance between them, the young female looked up to see him removing his sunglasses; revealing his trademark mismatched eyes.  “Ch-cherise,” she squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her against his body.

    “Cherise, huh?  Lovely name,” he rumbled, still smirking as he bent to capture her lips in a kiss that set her skin aflame.  His hands moved to her waist before migrating under her shirt and up to fondle her large, clothed breasts.

    “Why were you dancing alone tonight,” he broke the kiss to sigh, his thumbs brushing her bra covered nipples and drawing a ragged gasp from her lips.

    “I was looking for a date,” she gasped out, waves of electric pleasure pulsing in her womanhood as she desperately just tried to breathe.  Being so close to him was intoxicating and the sheer amount of lust that she saw in his dual eyes only served to spike her desire for him.  Marilyn Manson fucking wanted her, a fact that both baffled and excited her.  Incredulousness filled his heterochromic gaze before he released a quiet laugh.

    “Are you kidding me?  With your looks, if you don’t have a boyfriend you’re either a lesbian or a psycho bitch.  You don’t seem like either honestly,” the thin singer replied, quirking a naked brow.

    “Just because I’m pretty doesn’t mean I’ll go for any guy who shows the tiniest bit of interest,” she bit out, the irony of her statement not lost on her.  Him chuckling in response only deepened her embarrassment.  She had been turned on by just his voice, allowed him to make lewd movements against her before she even knew who he was.  Yet her body had known it was him long before she had, something the young woman realized now that she thought back on it.

    “I didn’t come here for a quick fling.  I came here to try to build a meaningful relationship with an intelligent man,” she continued, feeling more and more ashamed by the moment.  Sure this was Marilyn Manson and she had been wanting a moment like this to happen for years but her original plans had gone far beyond just sex.

    “And yet you’re so eager to have a fling with me,” came a throaty growl that turned her knees to jello and made her core clench as desire flooded her.  He certainly had her there.  Despite her earlier intentions, she would be the world’s worst fool if she walked away.

    Then he was lifting her shirt over her head and flinging it over his shoulder.  Unable to fight the extreme urge, Cherise crossed her arms over her bra covered breasts.  Frowning slightly, the rock star was tugging her hands away from her body and pressing them against her sides.  Giving her a firm look, Manson slowly released her hands to unclasp her bra and toss that over his head to join her shirt.  “Gorgeous,” he breathed as he reached forward to fondle one of her ample breasts.

    Releasing a shuddery sigh, Cherise shyly placed her black nailed hands on the tops of his upper arms.  “Doesn’t seem quite fair that you have more clothes on than I do,” she whispered in a try at a seductive purr but only succeeding in sounding like a nervous teenager.  Manson only chuckled, releasing her to slowly pull his tight, long sleeve shirt over his head.  Her blue eyes immediately went to his bony, scarred chest, looking him over with undisguised hunger.  Colorful, familiar tattoos colored his arms and shoulders and flexed from the slightest twitch of his muscles.

    “You look as if you like what you see just as much as I do,” came a husky growl from his lips as he closed the distance between them once more.  One of his hands tangled in her two-tone locks, yanking her head back to expose her delicate throat.  Then he was lowering his lips to her exposed neck and nipping the skin, his free hand coming up to play with her right breast.

    As the rock star’s palm played with her sensitive nipple, he began to nip under her chin; possessive growls rumbling from his chest.  “So am I to take it this is your first time?” Manson sighed in her ear as he gave her nipple a rough pinch.  Gasping as pain and pleasure bolted through her from the action, Cherise could only give a soft, panting moan.

    “Y-yes,” she managed in a shaky voice, causing the singer to give her earlobe a none too gentle bite.  Then he was pulling away, the look in his eyes one of pure dominance.

    “Take off the rest of your clothes,” he hissed, unbuckling his belt and pulling it free of his pants.

    Swallowing her nervousness, Cherise removed her platforms first with shaky fingers.  Then she slid her black jeans over her wide hips, revealing her crimson panties and the last barrier she had from his eager eyes.  Looking up at the performer with the faint thought that surely now she would wake up, she was only slightly relieved when she saw the hungry, impatient look on his pale face.  Taking a deep breath, the dual haired female slowly slid her panties off and had to fight the overwhelming urge to hide herself from the celebrity’s gaze.  “Spin,” came a husked order, making her entire body shudder from both nerves and burning lust.

    Licking her ruby red lips, the dual haired woman slowly spun a circle; feeling his eyes move over her like burning points.  “Obedient little kitten aren’t you?” the rock star purred when she stopped to face him once more.  Cherise could only gave him a small smile, her heart beating wildly in her chest.  To be honest, Manson could ask her to toss herself into a volcano right now and she would comply with a smile on her pale face.

    The much taller man closed the distance rapidly, gripping her chin in a firm grip as his heterochromic gaze met hers.  “Let’s put that obedience to the test,” he rumbled before giving her a vicious, hungry kiss.  His teeth bit harshly at her tender lips as his tongue forced it’s way into her compliant mouth.  Moaning at the rough treatment, Cherise wrapped her arms around his neck and simply submitted to his assault.  The tongue within her mouth fairly possessed her as the singer holding her released continual growling noises.  Then he was breaking the kiss with a guttural, gruff noise, his chest heaving as he gave her just enough space to move.

    “Turn around and put your hands behind your back,” he hissed in a dark, throaty voice, his hands fumbling with the button of his tight, black jeans.

    Cherise blushed deeply but turned around and put her hands behind her back without complaint.  “Good girl,” he purred, as something cold and leathery wrapped around her wrists.  A small gasp left but the thought to struggle didn’t even seem to occur to her body.  She had written so many fanfics, had so many fantasies that she felt as if she knew him.  She knew it was foolish but she felt she could trust him.  Then she heard the sound of pants hitting the hardwood floor and the dual haired female turned to see Manson looming over her.

    “Mmm, go and lean over the bed kitten,” he rumbled, running a finger along one of the tight globes of her ass and drawing a shuddering gasp from her.

    The young woman felt warm lust fill her body, pooling to join the already overflowing desire within her lower body.  Licking her red painted lips, Cherise took a deep breath and walked to the only piece of furniture in the room; a rather comfortable looking bed that had deep red sheets.  Giving her companion a small glance, she did her best to seductively glide her torso along the silk sheets as she essentially presented herself to his gaze.  the look on his face was enough to make her confidence shoot through the roof.

    Manson was looking at her with bare hunger, his lithe body shuddering as he struggled to control himself.  As she watched he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and swallowed.  While he was steadying himself, Cherise allowed her blue gaze to travel down his quivering torso.  Just the fact that the sight of her body did this to him caused a warm feeling of pride and happiness to fill her.  Then her eyes landed on the part of him that she had been the most curious about and she didn’t find herself disappointed.  His member stood six inches from a nest of dark pubes, a bead of pearly pre on his mushroomed tip.  “Enjoying the view?” came a satisfied but hungry sounding rumbling, drawing the prostrated female’s gaze back to the rock star.

    Smirking down at her, the singer kept his mismatched eyes locked on hers as he walked forward and cupped her butt in both hands.  His rough hands spread over her fleshy globes, drawing a small sigh from Cherise as her eyes fluttered closed.  Manson only chuckled, giving her ass a gentle massage that spread and closed her cheeks rhythmically.  “Brian,” she found herself breathing, the blonde part of her hair hanging in her face.  Then his touch left her and the dual haired woman found herself whimpering from the loss.

    Her small noises seemed to cause a small hiss from her lover.  Suddenly all thought was driven from her mind as she felt his hand spread her a bit lower, forcing her legs to part and exposing her weeping womanhood to his gaze.  She heard a rough, throaty noise as an odd heat came close to her slit.  Then a strange wet touch that very nearly made her jump out of her skin.  It was some miracle that she didn’t just jerk away.  As it was, Cherise drew in a surprised gasp and tensed slightly.

    Thankfully the performer gave her a few minutes to recover before doing it again, drawing a shudder from the twenty-six year old as she realized it was his tongue.  “Briaaaan,” she keened, swiveling her hips as her legs spread even more to allow him better access.

    “Eager little thing,” he purred approvingly against her moist lips, causing a shudder of delight to run through her frame.  Then he was running his tongue along her in a slow, sensuous stroke, releasing a low snarl of pure want that nearly made her knees go weak.

    “I can taste how much your body is crying for me, how much it wants my every little touch,” the rock star sighed against her before his lips latched to her swollen button and began to suck.

    “B-brian, oh fuck,” Cherise gasped,tossing her head back as pleasure blazed and tightened within her.  It almost felt as if she was riding out a monsoon that was being generated from a single point between her legs.

    Growling possessively, Manson’s hands came up to grab the fronts of her thighs to hold her against him; his mouth mercilessly assaulting her pearl.  “Brian, Brian, oh fuck, I-I’m gonna,” Cherise gasped out as stars danced in her vision and her limbs began to go numb and tingly.  Her cries only seemed to encourage him as his movements grew rougher and more desperate, his nails nearly digging into her skin.  Then she was exploding, his name leaving her lips in a breathless scream as her vision went white.

    Collapsing to the bed and panting, she didn’t even have time to come back down before she felt a finger gently entering her quivering sheath.  Groaning at the intrusion, the dual haired female opened her eyes to watch him.  “So tight,” he breathed, sounding almost concerned as the digit began to move within her.  Cherise could only moan softly, her eyelids fluttering at the small shocks of pleasure the movement was causing within her still sensitive core.  Her reaction drew a throaty groan from Manson as he slowly slid in a second.  Wincing a bit at first, it didn’t take the bound female long to adjust to the new intrusion.

    “Brian, feels so good,” she found herself whimpering wantonly but not caring enough to blush.  The feelings he was causing within her were more intense and raw than anything she had ever felt in her life.  She both never wanted it to stop and wanted to beg him to stop.

    “Oh I can feel your enjoyment pet,” he rasped from behind her, slowly slipping in a third finger and drawing a groan from the both of them.

    “I want you to do me a favor kitten, do you think you can do that?” the rock star continued, his throaty voice sounding oddly urgent.  The shuddering woman only nodded frantically.  Whatever he wanted, she would give to him; as long as he didn’t stop now.  Her eager response drew a chuckle from the celebrity as his fingers continued to play with her.

    “Play with yourself while I enter you because this is going to hurt,” he sighed against her neck as he leaned forward and removed his fingers from her passage.  It took everything within Cherise not to cry out at the sudden emptiness.

    Panting harshly as rolling pulses of lust rumbled through her body, the overwrought woman wriggled her hands in the tight coil of his belt.  “Ah yes, nearly forgot,” the singer purred, fumbling with the leather strip for a few breathless moments and finally releasing her hands.  Cherise didn’t waste a second, reaching between her quivering thighs to cup her heated, sensitive flesh.  Her fingers fumbled for a few moments before she found her swollen bundle of nerves.  Gasping at the first brush, the shaking female gentled her strokes as small pants began to leave her.

    “Just like that.  Now just relax, it’ll hurt less the more loose you are,” murmured a soft voice against the back of her neck as she felt something warm and hard nudge at her folds.

    Releasing a surprised noise, the shuddering woman tentatively reached up with her fingertips to explore what she was feeling.  A gasp left them both in unison as her fingers brushed along the underneath of his tip.  “Mmmm naughty,” he chuckled, shuddering slightly and giving her neck heated kisses as her hand curiously explored his length.  It was like feeling a steel rod that was coated in the softest velvet.  The flesh pulsed and strained under her curious touch, drawing a tortured groan from the performer.

    “Keep going like that and this’ll be over before it begins.  Now, are you on birth control?” came a deep growl by her ear as a hand firmly took hers from his manhood and replaced it on her own flesh.

    “Yes,” she gasped, her body tingling from the implications as she began to play with herself again.

    “Good, I’d rather not ruin this by not being able to feel it,” he husked before he slowly began to enter.

    Cherise released a slow breath as she forced herself to relax.  So far she just felt uncomfortably stretched but she was well aware the worst was yet to come.  She had heard horror stories from her few female friends and she had to admit that she found herself getting apprehensive.  Forcing herself to focus on the feeling of her fingers moving on her button, the dual haired woman soon found lust replacing her nerves.  “Good, just relax.  Nearly done,” came an encouraging rasp by her ear as hands came to rest on her hips.

    Then he was pushing through something and pain washed through her in a wave.  Hissing but forcing herself to relax, Cherise didn’t halt her ministrations.  “Relax sweety.  You’re doing good,” came another approving rumble as calluses brushed the outsides of her thighs.  To her relief, a mixture of his gentle words and touches soon had her body begging for him and she removed her hand from between her legs to grip the crimson sheets.

    “Ready Cherise?” Manson whispered, giving the skin behind her ear a heartbreakingly tender kiss.

    “God, yes Brian,” she found herself gasping.  Then all power of speech was taken from her as he began to move within her tight body.

    “Fuck, you’re so goddamn tight,” he growled, his hips snapping forward as he hilted within her roughly.  They both moaned in unison as he withdrew slowly, only to ram forward again.

    “Ah, f-fuck,” the singer bit out, his hands twitching on her thighs as he stilled within her to regain control over himself.  His bony chest heaved as he panted heavily through his nose.  His lips gently moved over her skin as he began to take her slowly and sensuously, almost a mirror copy of how he was dancing with her earlier.

    “Brian,” Cherise nearly sobbed as the pleasure within her began to reach a point it had never been before.  It felt like small explosions of electric lust were going off within her and it was all she could do to hang on.

    “Me too Cherise,” he bit out in an agonized sounding voice, his hips beginning to move erratically.  Then his hand was slipping to play with her clit, nearly causing her vision to go black from the pleasure washing through her in thick waves.

    “Cum for me baby.  Let me feel you on my cock,” he growled in her ear, a breathless urgency in his gruff voice as he continued to move within her.

    It was as if his words has set of a nuclear explosion within her.  Her back arched and her head flew upward as a scream of his name left her lips.  Her vision flashed white and red while her body stiffened and spasmed.  “Nngh, beautiful.  Fucking gorgeous,” Manson growled, biting where her shoulder met her neck as he spilled himself within her.  Cherise slumped to the bed, panting harshly as multi-colored stars flashed before her vision, her limbs shook slightly as the rock star gently pulled from her and rolled her over.

    The next thing Cherise became aware of was the fact that she was held in a pair of very protective arms.  The next thing she became aware of was the ache between her legs and the fact that she was sitting in the back of a limo.  “Wh-where?” she began, her voice a mere croak from how dry her throat was.

    “Shhh, drink this first,” came a gentle baritone as a cold, plastic cylinder was pushed into her hand.  Forcing her eyes to focus, the sore female saw she had been handed a water bottle.  Twisting off the top, she took several greedy gulps before her thirst was satisfied.

    “You had me worried for a bit there.  You were out for nearly a half hour,” came a worried voice as a nose nudged at her forehead.  Blinking, Cherise froze as memories of what happened came back.

    Her heart thudding hard in her chest, she reluctantly looked up to see the concerned face of Marilyn Manson.  Immediately her eyes went wide as an embarrassed squeak left her.  She had given her idol her virginity and, even better, he was holding her after.  Giving herself a quick pinch, she let out a small yelp as pain jolting from the spot on her arm.  Chuckling, Manson grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.  “If it was a dream, it was the best one I ever had,” he purred, worry fading for amusement.

    Finding herself struck speechless, the dual haired female decided to just relax and go with it.  The fact that he had been worried for her touch her and she leaned into his chest to snuggle as the limo started up.  “Thanks,” she whispered as he began to pet her hair affectionately.

    “I should be the one thanking you.  Trusting someone with your virginity is no small thing,” he rumbled softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

    “So, where am I droppin’ ya off?” he continued, holding her close as the long car drove off into the night.


End file.
